Deseos de cosas imposibles
by Annie Parker
Summary: Remus podría ser muy tímido, pero era más dulce que una varita regaliz con azúcar doble. Y a ella le encantaban las varitas de regaliz de azúcar doble con chocolate. One Shot. RemusOC, dedicado a Kagime.


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que se muestra aquí es mío, lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling. Kagime Namida es una gran amiga mía xD.

**Deseos de cosas imposibles**

Kagime veía exasperada a Remus Lupin desde el lago mientras él se encontraba en los jardines, si seguían así seguramente le daría un paro cardíaco o algo así. ¿Cómo era posible que ella, Kagime Namida, no se atreviera a besar a aquél apuesto chico que le robaba el sueño? Bufó y enojada lanzó una piedra al lago, del cual el calamar gigante reaccionó creando una ola lo suficientemente grande para empaparla de pies a cabeza.

Más enojada aún se fue del lago, maldiciendo en voz baja no haber llevado su varita. Y todo por el estúpido de Remus. Bueno, no era estúpido, era demasiado inteligente, y lindo, y caballeroso... Kagime soltó un suspiro y se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran manzano, del que apenas iban saliendo unas pequeñas manzanitas. Sonrió muy a su pesar y rió. Rió por su suerte. Tenía que besar a Lupin,costara lo que costara.

Pero...¿Y si Remus se enojaba y nunca le volvía a hablar? Bah. Él no era así, seguro se pondría coloradísimo y no diría palabra alguna, lo conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que era un licántropo también,pero eso a ella no le importaba, claro al principio se asustó mucho por que lo que decían de los licántropos no era nada bueno, pero al final se dió cuenta que Remus no era así ni jamás lo sería. Era demasiado tierno y tímido. ¿Qué extraño no? Se hubiera imaginado de todos eso,pero jamás de él, ya que era todo lo contrario a los de su condición. Giró la vista y se encontró a Black con su hermana, ella lo miraba sonrojada y él con una sonrisa pícara, después Black se acercó a ella y la besó. Lo sabía y aunque su hermana no lo admitiera, estaba coladísima por Black. Era muy guapo y simpático sí, pero nadie era tan perfecto como Remus. O por lo menos para ella.

Buscó por todos lados a su amado y por fin lo encontró,leyendo un libro como de costumbre en una de las bancas del jardín, decidió que era el momento de acercarse, tal vez no lo besaría,pero al menos se conformaría con platicar con él y pasarla bien un rato. Con él siempre la pasaba bien, platicaban de cualquier cosa, casi siempre él la dejaba escoger el tema. Hablaban desde el color rosa de su cabello hasta si existían los extraterrestres o no. Él era tan inteligente, se podía hablar de lo que sea con ese chico de cabellos cenizos. Se levantó y se sacudió, estaba aún un poco húmeda pero no le importó mucho así que puso su mejor sonrisa y se acercó a él.

Llegó hasta aquella banca y se sentó justo a su lado, dejando una distancia casi mínima. Remus al percatarse de su presencia dejó de leer y le sonrió tiernamente. Kagime sintió que sus mejillas se encendían.

Hola Remus – Murmuró débilmente ya que sus mejillas cobraron su color habitual.

Kagime – Saludó -. ¿Qué tal todo? – Dejó el libro a un lado y la miró a los ojos. Cuando hablaba con alguien gustaba de verlo a los ojos.

Muy bien,gracias – Sonrió -. ¿Tú qué tal?

Bien también, gracias... Veo que sigues con el cabello rosa.

Si, me ha gustado el color – Rió nerviosamente. –. Y me he acostumbrado además, tal vez después lo cambie a azul o rojo. No lo sé aún.

El rosa te sienta bien. – Si la chica se había puesto colorada por una simple sonrisa, por este comentario, fácilmente podría compararse con un tomate con cabello rosa gigante.

Gra...gracias Remus.

No hay por qué. – Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas sinceras y no prestó demasiada atención en notar que su amiga se había convertido en un tomate con pelo rosado.

Y...eh...¿qué es lo que lees? – Intentó cambiar el tema la chica.

Literatura muggle. El libro se llama Romeo y Julieta, supongo que habrás escuchado algo de ellos. – Kagime lo miró avergonzada,no sabía nada de literatura muggle, ni de Ron y Julia o como se llamasen. Así que negó con la cabeza.

Creo que no he escuchado nada. – Susurró muerta de vergüenza.

Ah, bueno eres de familia de magos,así que es normal, el libro está genial. Imagino que te gustará.

¿Ah sí¿De qué trata?

Bueno, es de dos familias, que se odiaban y...

Le narró la historia completa. Ella maravillada no tanto por la historia, si no por la forma de hablar y expresarse del chico, lo miraba con expresión soñadora. Era tan delicado al hablar. Hablaba pausadamente,respetando cada coma, cada punto, cada signo. Sonrió como una tonta. Definitivamente eso del amor idiotizaba a las personas. Lupin la invitó a entrar al castillo ya que estaba oscureciendo y empezaba a hacer frío, ella conforme aceptó gustosa. De forma inevitable se frotó las manos, ya no estaba tan húmeda pero era pleno enero y el frío le calaba los huesos. Al parecer el chico lo notó por que le puso encima su túnica. Namida sonrojadísima le dedicó una sonrisa y murmuró un gracias. Respiró hondo y descubrió que estaba impregnada de su aroma. Se abrazó a sí misma y decidió que era hora de actuar.

Así que abrazó al chico poniendo de pretexto el frío que sentía, él como era todo un caballero aceptó y la abrazó ligeramente sonrojado. La chica se sentía en una nube, tenía la túnica de Remus Lupin y además la estaba abrazando.

Se acurrucó entre sus brazos, caminaban en silencio por los pasillos del castillo, sin saber muy bien a donde iban. Cualquier lugar sería bueno si Remus Lupin te llevaba abrazada. Se detuvieron en un lugar que ella desconocía, Lupin no la soltaba aún y eso hacía que Kagime se sintiera la chica más dichosa del mundo. Tal vez tenía una oportunidad con Remus...

Se separó un poco para quedar frente a él y se paró de puntillas. Vió que él se ponía un tanto tenso y eso la desanimó un poco,pero tenía demasiado tiempo queriendo aquello para no hacerlo así que se acercó lentamente a su rostro y cuando estaban a escasos centrímetros de distancia cerró los ojos y rozó sus labios con los de él, notó que el chico no se movía así que se acercó más. Y nada. Sintió un horrible vacío y justo cuando se estaba separando, tuvo la certeza de que la rodeaban de la cintura y la besaban con cierta tímidez.

Sonrió internamente y correspondió. Al principio fue un beso muy tímido, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo el beso se iba intensificando. ¡Por Merlín decían que Sirius Black besaba bien...pero Remus Lupin daba los besos con una ternura inigualable!

Se separaron y un muy sonrojado Remus Lupin sonrió con cierta tímidez. Ella en cambio sonría tan abiertamente que la sonrisa apenas y le cabía en la cara.

Remus...siempre me has gustado. – Soltó de una vez, si no se lo decía explotaría. Él la miró perplejo y cuando se le hubo pasado el shock, acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.

Tu también me gustas, Kagime. – Le susurró al oído haciendo que a la chica se le erizara la piel.

Se acercó más a ella y la rodeó; protegiéndola del frío la besó lentamente, con dulzura, temiendo a que terminara. La chica correspondió feliz. ¡Le gustaba a Remus! Y además...¡él la había besado! Se sentía demasiado dichosa, demasiado feliz, demasiado todo. Era una sensación que no podía explicar. El hecho de tener al chico de sus sueños abrazándola y besándola le producía una emoción que desconocía.

Había besado a muchos chicos antes, sí, pero nunca se había entregado tanto. Nunca había puesto todo su ser en un beso. Y Remus pensaba lo mismo. La quería, lo quería. Se querían. Kagime posó sus manos sobre su pecho y lo besó con más pasión, Remus correspondió gustoso, no era de su estilo pero igual disfrutaba. Al separarse para respirar la chica lo abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera a que escapara. Abrazados, caminaron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando hubieron llegado notaron que estaba vacía, a esa hora todos se encontraban cenando. Pero ellos no sentían hambre.

La chica lo tomó de una mano y lo condujo a un sillón frente a la chimenea, esbozó una sonrisa un tanto pícara y lo besó con pasión.

Dejaron de besarse un rato para tomar un poco de aire y ella sonrió con satisfacción. La vida era rara. Hacía sólo un par de horas cuando se quejaba de no poder besarlo y justamente ahora estaba entre sus brazos. Se acurrucó un poco más y él le acarició el cabello.

Remus podría ser muy tímido, pero era más dulce que una varita regaliz con azúcar doble. Y a ella le encantaban las varitas de regaliz de azúcar doble con chocolate. Los labios de SU chico (sí, ahora era SUYO y de nadie más) tenían el dulce sabor de la inocencia con un toque de chocolate.

Eran totalmente diferentes, pero aún así se querían. Él era tímido,dedicado,responsable, y muy pero muy introvertido. Ella en cambio era una chica extrovertida, olvidadiza y no muy amante de los libros.

El caso es que se querían y si se trataba de eso...nada más importaría.

**F I N**

**

* * *

**

Dedicado a mi sis Kagi por ser tan especial n.n. Espero ke te guste sis n.nUUU

Reviews por fiis..!


End file.
